Utopía
by Neko Kaori
Summary: Basado en el sueño de Dom cuando cayeron dentro del gusano gigante perforador.


Utopía

Dormía. Dormía tranquila y relajadamente. Me encontraba en nuestra cama, y hasta el momento había sido extraño que los niños no nos hubieran venido a despertar, de hecho, ni siquiera me ha parecido escucharlos.

_ Dom –escuché de repente- Dom, despierta. Dom –repetía aquella voz- Vamos, mi madre se ha llevado de paseo a los niños –abrí lentamente los ojos, pero la luz no me dejaba divisar bien mi alrededor- Así que tenemos todo el día para nosotros dos… -su voz sonaba alegre- Dom, despierta.

Abrí completamente los ojos, y aún con toda la luz del sol de mañana que llegaba a la habitación, logré ver a quien tenía en frente.

Era ella. Mi mejor amiga, mi esposa, mí amada María.

_ Así que tenemos el día solo para nosotros –dije yo esta vez, con una sonrisa en el rostro

_ ¡Me engañaste! ¿No se suponía que estabas durmiendo?

_ Quizá… -tomé su mano y la traje hacia mí- Ven un momento.

_ ¿Qué sucede? –parecía preocupada. Me senté en la cama e hice que ella hiciera lo mismo, luego, la abracé- ¿Y todo este cariño? –preguntó divertida

_ Hacía tiempo que no estábamos los dos solos, quiero aprovecharlo –dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Ella solo sonrió y me besó un momento

_ Entonces… -se colocó de pie- ¡Salgamos!

_ ¿Salir? –miré hacia otro lado- Yo había pensado en otra cosa –dije casi en un berrinche

_ Pues te esperas a la noche, ahora vayamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad –me recosté sobre la cama nuevamente, María se volteó a verme y con un tono levemente molesto en su voz me dijo,

_ Ok, te estaré esperando en el baño –y salió de la habitación

Mis ojos brillaron de felicidad y de inmediato me dirigí hacia allá.

_ Es increíble que tenga que darle en el gusto a un hombre adulto, padre de dos hijos –yo estaba en silencio

_ ¡Oh, mira! ¡Hay una tienda nueva allá! –dije caminando hacia allá

_ Claro, cambia el tema… -suspiró y luego sonrió- Que más da –me siguió hasta la entrada de la tienda- ¿Qué venden, Dom?

_ Hacen tatuajes… -dije pensativo- ¿Entramos?

_ ¿Para qué?

_ Me haré uno –dije sonriente, ella quedó perpleja

_ ¿Te harás uno? ¿Por qué?

_ No te preocupes, te gustará –le aseguré, me miró fijamente durante un rato, después accedió

_ Está bien, pero no te hagas nada grotesco ni extraño –decía en forma de regaño

_ Sí, sí –dije despreocupadamente- ¿Entramos? –estiré mi mano hacia ella, esperando que aceptara la invitación

_ Yo… ¡No quiero ver! –decía a la vez que se cubría el rostro con sus manos, me pareció graciosa su reacción- ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó mirándome fijamente, con el ceño algo fruncido

_ Es que eres un amor –coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza, parecía que aquello la molestó aún más, retiré de inmediato mi mano, asustado

_ No me trates como a una niña, soy tu esposa.

_ ¡Y por eso es que te quiero mucho! –la abracé y luego tomé en brazos

_ ¡Dom, ¿qué haces? –decía exaltada

_ Nada, nada –comencé a girar con ella en mis brazos

_ ¡Dom! ¡Dom! –se afirmó de mi cuello y me habló al oído- Las personas empiezan a vernos, Dom.

_ No importa, así sabrán cuánto te quiero –dije sonriente

_ ¡Dom! –cerré los ojos

_ No tenías por qué golpearme… -decía mientras me sobaba la cabeza

_ Claro que sí. Ahora entra ahí y hazte el tatuaje –me ordenó, aparentemente molesta y apuntando hacia el interior de la tienda

_ "Que extraño, hace un momento no quería que lo hiciera y ahora me lo ordena" ¿Y tú no entrarás? –pregunté al ver que se quedaba en su lugar

_ No quiero ver –sí, definitivamente es extraña- Yo mientras iré a pasear por ahí.

_ No te alejes mucho.

_ Claro que no… -me acerqué a ella y la besé, de inmediato me alejé y entré en la tienda

_ Bienvenido –me recibió el hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador

_ Hola… -me distraje viendo todos los tatuajes y dibujos que había por toda la tienda, incluso todos los tatuajes que tenía aquel hombre por todo su cuerpo

_ Así que quieres hacerte un tatuaje –dijo sonriente, yo asentí- ¿Es el primero?

_ Sí, y mi esposa estaba algo molesta, pero finalmente accedió.

_ Me parece bien, ¿y? ¿Ya sabes qué tatuaje te harás?

_ Quisiera ver algunos primeros –de inmediato aquel hombre me pasó una carpeta relativamente llena, la abrí y había muchos dibujos de variadas cosas

Pasaba y pasaba las páginas, no hallaba ninguno que me terminara de gusta por completo, y luego, cerca del final, mi vista se centró en uno.

_ Este, por favor –creo que ese era el perfecto

Unas o dos horas después ya estaba listo el tatuaje. Le agradecí y pagué al hombre, al salir de la tienda vi a María sentada en unos bancos cercanos, que le daban la espalda a la tienda.

Me acerqué a ella, y al verla de frente, me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Me encantaba esa imagen de ella, completamente tranquila, descansando.

Nuevamente me daba cuenta de cuánto la amaba, y que si llegara a perderla todo mi mundo se vendría abajo.

Me senté a su lado y esperé a que despertara ella misma, no quería alejarla de su ensueño. Un rato después se despertó, se sorprendió al verme a su lado y preguntó por qué no la había despertado antes, solo respondí,

_ Me gusta tu rostro cuando duermes –ella se quedó en silencio, después sonrió feliz

_ A mí también me gustas cuando duermes.

_ ¿Entonces por qué me despertaste en la mañana?

_ Porque quería que saliéramos.

_ Ya veo –pareció buscar algo- ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¿Y tu tatuaje? –se veía extrañamente emocionada

_ Aquí está –le indiqué mi brazo derecho- Pero aún no lo podrás ver –tenía una venda cubriéndolo- Habrá que esperar a mañana –ella asintió y se quedó en silencio, observando mi brazo- ¿Vamos volviendo a casa?

_ Claro –sonrió- Pero puede que estén mi madre y los niños ya.

_ No importa, así les mostraré el tatuaje –dije sonriente- Seguramente Benedicto querrá hacerse uno.

_ A él no se lo permitiré, aún.

_ Ok –dije divertido, nos colocamos de pie y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a casa

_ Dom.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Gracias por este día –sonrió

_ Gracias a ti también –la besé en la frente

Volvimos a casa y, como supuse, María tenía razón, los niños y su madre ya estaban allí.

Los niños, al verme con una venda en el brazo, preguntaron si me había sucedido algo, les expliqué que era un dibujo que tendría de ahora en adelante en el brazo. Se decepcionaron al saber que no podrían verlo de inmediato, y todo el resto del día estuvieron pendientes de si me quitaba le venda o no.

Al otro día en la mañana, María me despertó de nuevo, esta vez, más relajada.

_ Dom, los niños quieren ver el tatuaje –abrí los ojos y ellos estaban expectantes a su lado

_ ¿Y acaso tú no lo quieres ver? –dije mientras me acomodaba y sentaba en la cama

_ Bueno… Los tres queremos ver tu tatuaje.

_ Veamos, entonces –dije divertido, me saqué lentamente la venda. Finalmente, cuando lo vieron, dijeron que no era lo que ellos esperaban, así que se fueron de la habitación- Hm, niños… No entienden nada –dije con el ceño levemente fruncido

_ Pues a mí me gusta mucho –dijo María, sentada a mi lado, comenzó a tocarme aquella parte del brazo- ¿Te duele?

_ Ya no, y si sabía que te iba a gustar –sonreí

_ Es cierto que es muy lindo… -el tatuaje en sí era una mujer de cabello oscuro con alas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, debajo de ella un corazón con un nombre sobre el- Pero mira que colocarte mi nombre ahí…

_ ¿No te gusta? –dije algo decepcionado

_ Ya te dije que sí, pero yo no soy un ángel.

_ Claro que si lo eres. Eres mi ángel, María –la abracé- Te amo.

_ Yo igual te amo, Dom –tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó


End file.
